long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raging Flames Bandit Group
Facing the Raging Flames Bandit Group, all kinds of resistance was useless. That’s because Raging Flames Bandit Group was one of the top ten bandit groups in the entire South Heaven Realm.They normally do not attack people, but once the other side attacks, no one was currently able to defends against its fierce attack. With regards to the superpowers behind the scenes, Raging Flames Bandit Group would not provoke them. With regards to huge cities with a sufficiently large number of guards protecting, they would not disturb it but walk around it. Raging Flames Bandit Group did not usually commit crimes. They generally aim for a target, plan before moving, obtain the loot, then hide in secret for a long time.Originally, its the destruction they caused and influence on the masses was not enough to be considered part of the top ten. The top ten bandit groups in South Heaven Realm were all very evil people that kill without batting an eyelid. They travel around South Heaven Realm, and everywhere they went, they were like locust, not even leaving a single strand of grass behind. Compared to them, Raging Flames Bandit Group’s total bounty was just barely 1 billion. Compared to the Skeleton Bandit Group which was ranked first with a 9 billion bounty and Blood Thorn Bandit Group which was ranked second with an 8.5 billion bounty, they were not even mentionable. There were two reasons why the Raging Flames Bandit Group could squeeze into the top ten bandit groups of South Heaven Realm. *Firstly, it was because of their powerful leader ‘Raging Flame’. Just Raging Flame alone was worth a bounty of 530 million gold. Raging Flame had attained the strength of Heaven Rank Level 5. This level was not something a city master, an feudal lord or even a small king was able to attain. *Secondly, under the Raging Flame there were actually 4 more Heaven Ranked Rankers. They had more Heaven Ranked Rankers compared to the bandit groups in the seventh, eighth and ninth rank. One must know that Heaven Ranked Rankers represented hard power. The Raging Flames Bandit Group consisted of 5 Heaven Ranked Rankers; Furthermore, the leader was a Level 5 Heaven Ranked Ranker. This, it was able to push down many large infamous bandit groups that were known far and wide, becoming one of the top ten. Compared to large bandit groups that were able to send out tens of thousands of people, Raging Flame Bandit Group was actually considered very small. Thus, the total number of members it had was not more than 3000 people. disbanded in chapter 614 Members leader *Lie Yan (Raging Flame) heaven rankers * Fu Tou * 'Deer Hunter' (deceased) * Ox-clan brothers ** Long Xiang, representing His Highness the Lionheart King, welcome Ox-clan brothers as one of the eight generals of my troop, bestowing the title of Barons and a manor in the imperial capital.(R=614) * others *Lao San *Ji Zai *Er Mao * * Category:Male Category:Female Category:Non-human Category:Innate Category:Heaven Realm